Conventionally, for example, a system for automatically analyzing cells so as to numerically quantify drug-induced damages on cells has been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
This automatic cell analyzing system carries out image processing of captured images of cells to specify locations of, and/or boundaries between, cells in the images, and then carries out analysis through calculations of feature quantities, such as the size, length, etc. of these cells.
Patent Document 1:
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-355090